Friends 4Ever
Friends 4Ever (Friends Forever) is a Philippine teen drama television series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Mark A. Reyes and Veronica B. Velasco, starring some of IBC Talent Center's finest young artists and today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 2, 2014 to April 5, 2015. It aired every Sunday at 3:00 p.m. time slot after [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]]. The youth-oriented drama revolved the lives of a group of high school teens in a campus by setting a fun and exciting ultimate barkada experience. It premised the feel-good story from babies to children learning their ABCs and would be like to transform into were a teenagers. Its popularity is also set the trend of youth-oriented drama of IBC in a Sunday afternoon timeslot by catering to a young audiences, along with ''Hey it's Fans Day!. Story From children learning their ABCs about preschool, elementary school and playground to grow up their teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform and dress, Friends 4Ever is the teen drama with a young love and fall in love revolve around a group of young people as the journey like a best friends forever. The most memorable scene, characters, favorite love-team and feel-good story you loved. Friends 4Ever revolves around the lives of 7 teenagers, the first-ever teen drama on Philippine television. It tackles the story of normal teenagers with their adventures and struggles in life and love. It is about a middle child, sibling rivalry, familiy values, parent-child conflict, jealousy, relationships and student life are just some of the 7 characters. Synopsis The story of their 8 classmates from babies to children - Libby (Ashley Cabrera), Carlos (Lance Lucido), Sanjay (Miguel Vergara), Sandra (Alyanna Angeles), Tom (Aldred Nasayao), Eula (Mutya Orquia), Coleen (Sofia Millares) and Oliver (AJ Urquia) - as they try to do from preschool education to elementary school during school days with teacher and classes at children's pupils at the time. Kids will teach them from elementary school and so that they will now be grown up to the high school teen classmates. Libby is happy and chases the kids in school bus, with Sandra on the classes. Libby starts at 17 for them to come out, and Carlos suggests they go to playground (the future) so that they will be grown up. Libby says multiple a teenager random numbers in incorrect order before reaching 17, so this gives the kids time to into a time-travel. At the exact moment Libby reaches seventeen, Carlos send into the playground and there is a swirling vortex and the kids see themselves in the future. Coincidentally, they are now 10 years younger. A senior high school girl for the painting art and poser Libby (Sue Ramirez) who loves a cool and wacky boy Carlos (Khalil Ramos). On the other hand, the kikay girl Sandra (Liza Soberano), is linked to gwapo guy Tom (Diego Loyzaga), who comes from a family. When Libby falls in love with Carlos, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings. Meanwhile, those attention is a boy next door named Sanjay (Francis Magundayao), who is popular with a high school pretty girl Eula (Ella Cruz). There is also a cutie high school teen sweetheart Coleen (Chienna Filomeno) who talks for a high school boy Oliver (John Manalo). Last but not least, the boy-loves-girl and the girl and boy type of relationship will definitely stir up the story. Their best friends forever will fall in love for Libby and Carlos, Sandra and Tom, Sanjay and Eula, and Coleen and Oliver in the high school level. Cast and Characters Main Cast At present, the teen barkada of Friends 4Ever for 8 teen classmates as of March 9, 2014. The feel-good series boasts of today's hottest young stars. * Sue Ramirez as Libby Escueta - 17 year old senior high school girl for the painting art and poser, she gets caught between her lies and revealing her true feelings to his high school boy Carlos. * Khalil Ramos as Carlos Pedrosa - 18 year old cool and wacky boy, a senior high school boy when he falls in love with her high school classmate Bianca. * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes - 16 year old “kikay” girl as a junior high school classmate. * Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo - 18 year old senior high school gwapo guy who develops a crush on her love interest Sandra. * Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin - 14 year old boy next door as a junior high school boy. * Ella Cruz as Eula Garcia - 17 year old high school pretty girl as Sanjay's love interest. * Chienna Filomeno as Coleen Santiago - 17 year old high school teen sweetheart in wearing a school uniform. She develops a crush on her boyfriend Oliver. * John Manalo as Oliver Santiago - 18 year old high school boy as Coleen's love interest. Supporting Cast * Tonton Gutierrez as Marvin Escueta - Libby's dad * Bing Loyzaga as Mariel Escueta - Libby's mom * Precious Lara Quigaman as Cheska Reyes - Sandra's mom * Richard Quan as Toto Reyes - Sandra's dad * Dimples Romana as Angelu Santiago - Coleen and Oliver' mother * Jong Cuenco as Jeff Santiago - Coleen and Oliver' father * Cacai Bautista as Bela Pedrosa - Carlos' nanny. * Teresa Loyzaga as Tessie Domingo - Tom's grandmother * Mymy Davao as Marlene Martin - Sanjay's mother * Noel Trinidad as Archie Martin - Sanjay's grandfather * Regine Angeles as Teacher Miela - High school teacher. * Sandy Aloba as Ces Concepcion - High school principal * Robert Ortega as Mang Delfin - High school bus driver. * Yna Uy as Denise Ruiz (as of March 9, 2014) - Nikki's bestfriend/classmate as a junior high school. * Julian Estrada as Eman Rodrigo (as of March 9, 2014) - one of Tom's classmates as a senior high school. * Paul Salas as Pablo Rodriguez (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate/friend as a junior high school school. * Kiko Estrada as Paolo Sanchez (as of March 9, 2014) - Sanjay's classmate/friend as a senior high school. Special Participation Originally, those children of Friends 4Ever from preschool to elementary school on March 2, 2014. * Ashley Cabrera as young Libby - 7-year-old, kid. * Lance Lucido as young Carlos - 8-year-old, kid. * Alyanna Angeles as young Sandra - 6-year-old, kid. * Aldred Nasayao as young Tom - 8-year-old, kid. * Miguel Vergara as young Sanjay - 4-year-old, kid. * Mutya Orquia as young Eula - 7-year-old, kid. * Sofia Millares as young Coleen - 7-year-old, kid. * AJ Urquia as young Oliver - 8-year-old, kid. Note: Their babies are Libby was a 4-year-old, Carlos was a 5-year-old child, Sandra was a baby at 3-year-old, Tom is a 5-year-old child, Sanjay was a baby at 1-year-old, Eula was a 4-year-old, Coleen was a 4-year-old and Oliver was a 5-year-old. Guest Cast * Errol Abalayan as Albert Daza - Tom's bestfriend. (March 23, 2014) * Michelle Vito as Angeline Aguilar - Sandra's bestfriend. (April 6, 2014) * Jerome Ponce as Bryan Gonzalo - Nikki's bestfriend. (April 13, 2014) * Miguel Aguila as Miguel Bautista (August 17, 2014) * McCoy de Leon as Adrian Madrid * Elisse Joson as Angel Geronimo Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes and Veronica B. Velasco * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Writer: Keiko Aquino Galvez and Raymond Diamzon * Creative Director: Marissa Kalaw * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Producer: Leny C. Parto * Editors: Jeffrey Panillio, Kathryn Jerry Perez and Joy Buenaventura * Cinematography: Monino Duque and Jay Linao * Asst. Director: Aya Topacio * Production Designer: Danny Jota * Lighting Director: Jeffrey Panillio and Jay Mendoza * Production Writer: Leny C. Parto * Researcher: Marcia de Jesus * Motion Graphics Artist: Dexter Boncolmo * Non-Linear Editor: Ronie Gonzalez * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Associate Producer: Macarius Jason Quema Episodes Production and development From T.G.I.S. and Gimik to Friends 4Ever as IBC's newest youth-oriented TV series, featuring their new batch of young stars conceptualized a new program especially-made for teens. Developed a plan that would give a new batch of young stars an avenue to expose their acting skills. This phenomenal teen drama series launched both their careers and their love teams. Friends 4Ever became popular that inspired by the rival networks came up with their own teen show with almost the same plot, Sunday afternoons were made feel-good, good vibes and exciting. As the youth-oriented drama aired, the stars went on to become the country’s hottest stars, especially the teenagers and young adults focuses not only fall in love but also the struggles, relationship, romance and dilemmas of Filipino teenagers face such as friendship, first break-up, studying difficulties, family acceptance and other real-life high school features the hottest and cutest young stars of their respective TV stations. According to the avid viewers, Friends 4Ever is the light-hearted and feel-good type of teen drama series wherein the episode plots are more about family, friendship, and life of a student in high school campuses and villages depicting the Filipino youth of the next generation. The production began on February 3, 2014. Most of the series' scenes were shot on location in a private subdivision in Quezon City. Cast The teen-oriented drama series consisted of IBC Talent Center artists, such as Sue Ramirez who marks her first leading role after supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy and launched the showbiz careers of Khalil Ramos, ''Superstar Circle'' alumni Liza Soberano as the 1st winner and Diego Loyzaga as the 1st runner-up. This will be their first television project for Liza and Diego after Superstar Circle. They are joined by Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo who came from ABS-CBN. It revived the teen drama on Sunday which is inspired by the rival teen dramas in the 90's such as T.G.I.S. from GMA Network and Gimik from ABS-CBN in patterned than original compared to other youth oriented drama of teen barkada from the highly-watched Saturday series. The program was about a set of friends facing together life’s challenges – like popular hobbies that time, study, vices, and love. Reception The series became a hit when IBC launched as the first-ever teen drama every Sunday afternoon, like the past teen dramas such as T.G.I.S. and Gimik for a Saturday afternoon in the 90's. It became a trending topic on popular micro-blogging site Twitter and on Yahoo! Philippines during the time it was airing of hashtag #Friends4Ever with the hottest stars. The official Friends 4Ever Facebook page, which was put up on March 2, had 2,130 likes prior to the airing of the pilot episode when it zoomed up to 3,006 likes a post-pilot. To date, the page is already nearing 5,000 fans with the numbers growing every hour with the most memorable scene, your favorite love-team, character and feel-good love story. Soundtrack * Friends 4Ever (composer:Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador * Trouble (Shampoo) - Sue Ramirez. Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno * Perfect Two (Auburn) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador Special episodes * Roxas City (May 11, 2014) * Novaliches, Quezon City (August 18, 2014) Merchandise IBC is advantage of the youth-oriented drama's popularity to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Friends 4Ever Items, the merchandise that produce a notebooks, posters, stickers, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices. Awards and nominations *11th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Won *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Youth-Oriented Program) - Nominated Trivia * The second project and the leading role of Sue Ramirez after 5 Girls and Daddy. * The first project of Khalil Ramos under IBC. * This was also the first project of Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as a loveteam. * The second project of Francis Magundayao after 5 Girls and Daddy. * The first project of Ella Cruz under IBC. * The first television series of Chienna Filomeno after hosting her stint in the now-defunct noontime variety show Lunch Break. * The first project of John Manalo under IBC. * This is IBC's first youth-oriented series, which began when T.G.I.S. premiered in July 8, 1995 and Gimik premiered in June 15, 1996, while Viva-produced H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid aired from 2000 to 2001. See also * Manila Standard (September 9, 1997, page 22) - Google News Archive Search * Cover Photos * "T.G.I.S.": Saturday afternoon habit * ‘Friends 4Ever’ is IBC-13’s Newest Teen Drama Series Every Sunday * IBC-13's first-ever teen drama 'Friends 4Ever' premeires March 2 * New generation superstars as Friends 4Ever * YES MAGAZINE: TV CRAZE (FRIENDS 4EVER) (February 28, 2014) * Meet the Cast of ‘Friends 4Ever’ * From child stars into teen stars in Friends 4Ever * Battle of the ‘tweens’: From T.G.I.S. vs Gimik to Friends 4Ever vs Luv U * Today's hottest teen stars are played as Libby, Carlos, Sandra, Tom, Sanjay, Eula, Coleen and Oliver in IBC-13's first-ever teen drama “Friends 4Ever” * IBC's Friends 4Ever debuts with high ratings and impressive online presence * Photos: ‘Frineds 4Ever’ Album Launch * Meet ‘Friends 4Ever’ It Girls * 'Friends 4Ever' Goes to Roxas City This Sunday * 'Friends 4Ever' Finale Airs on April 5 * Cover Photos - Natasha Business | Facebook * [[T.G.I.S.|''T.G.I.S.]] * [[Gimik|''Gimik]] * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Site * Friends 4Ever on Facebook * Friends 4Ever on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s television series Category:Philippine dramas Category:Teen dramas Category:Philippine television series